Favourite Things
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: Christmas-y one-shot. I promise. It is just a one-shot. Feel good Teslen Fluff. No angst in sight. Strong T.


**Hello :)**

**So, I was having this awesome conversation with chartreuseian the other day, you know, much squee-ing and the like. But then Teslen fluff somehow turned into candyfloss... which just morphed into something... else. *sighs***

**So, I have written 3 drafts of this. None of which I am particularly happy with but - here you go!**

**'Tis a Christmas-y fic and I hope you guys enjoy! Yay for Teslen fluff! **

**Btw, if you know anything about wine, don't kill me. Please. I know very little. My friend was trying to explain to me about the particular wine I've mentioned and I was only half-listening. hehe. The plot was inspired by my immediate thoughts after Chimera. I mean, surely you could use that set up for more... sexy... things? :) Ah, this rated T because it is quite tame. Maybe strong T.**

**OK, so end of rambling A/N. Thanks muchly to chartreuseian for reading and being so sweet.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Favourite Things<strong>

Nikola sat in Helen's office. He glanced around curiously before standing up, a suspicious look on his face. He hadn't expected this. Well, he didn't even know what he expected to be honest. But this? No. Deciding to "go with it", he wandered over to Helen's large gothic window. His breath fogged up the frigid glass as he stepped close, glancing upwards. The first fluttering of snow was beginning to fall to earth and Old City was steadily being covered in a blanket of crisp, white powder. He'd always loved the first snowfall, when there was still clean and pristine whiteness all around. Ever since he'd first moved to a heavily populated area he'd abhorred the brown-grey sludge that cities inevitably turned the pure snow into.

Turning back into the room he smiled. A fire was burning steadily across from him, casting playful shadows into the room. He moved closer, letting the flames warm him. Of course, he was a vampire and the cold did not affect him but the warmth he felt reminded him of happier times. When he'd had a family to celebrate Christmas with, or friends with whom he'd huddled around a fire at the end of a wonderful celebratory day. A roaring fire on a cold day was one of his favourite things.

As he moved even closer he heard distinct and sharp footsteps moving towards him. Glancing to the door he waited for it to slowly creep open. A smirk crept across his face at the head which poked itself around the slightly opened door.

"Nikola. You're here early." Helen smiled at him. Nikola held his hands open wide and shrugged.

"I couldn't stay away."

Helen laughed gently before entering her office. Nikola immediately noticed the large bag she carried with her. He frowned at it as she shut the door tightly, turning the key within the lock to give them privacy.

"And that?" He pointed towards the bulging velvet bag gripped tightly in her hands. She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"It's Christmas Nikola. Did you expect me not to bring gifts?"

The second thing he noticed was what she was wearing. God, when had she gotten that? She wore a deep crimson, figure hugging dress. It ended just above her knees while its neckline was asymmetric and dipped low to give him only a fleeting view of her cleavage. The sleeves curled delicately around her shoulders and ended just above her elbows. Nikola gulped loudly. Her feet were bedecked in jet black heels which rose dangerously high.

"Nikola?" She questioned, cocking her head to one side at the blank look on his face, "Are you alright?"

He nodded unconvincingly and pointed to the bag in her hand again.

"Got anything to drink in there?" He joked, fingering the collar of his shirt. He was standing close to the fire but knew his current state was not because of it.

She smiled and slunk up to him.

"Actually, I do." She sat down slowly on the edge of the couch opposite him, opening the bag and withdrawing a bottle of white wine. She held it out to him.

"Pour for us, will you?" She motioned to the wine glasses perched on the coffee table. Nikola grasped the bottle, turning it into the light of the fire.

"Helen, an 1811 Château d'Yquem? Where the hell have you been hiding this?" He said incredulously, not taking the bottle opener she offered to uncork the wine.

"It was a recent acquisition."

"Helen, I can't open this." He stated matter-of-factly, "Do you have any idea how rare this is? How...how..." Helen rolled her eyes and took the bottle from his hands, swiftly uncorking it and pouring a healthy amount for the both of them. Nikola just stared at her as she offered it to him.

"Oh, Nikola, come on, it's a special occasion, and I've already opened it."

He blinked twice before coming back to his senses. He was being ridiculous, but the wine connoisseur in him was screaming blue-murder. He took the glass from her hands gingerly, swirling the fine dark liquid a few times and revelling in its colour. Helen smiled and raised her glass to his. He gave her a brilliant smile back before raising his own and they both sipped at the two hundred year old wine. He closed his eyes as he just tasted. God, what had he done to deserve this?

"Nikola?" Helen interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes a crack to look at her. She patted the seat next to her softly, beckoning him to sit down. He didn't need to be asked twice. As he sat he placed the wine on the table in front of him.

"God Helen, what could I possibly have done to deserve such a Christmas present? And how can I do it again?" He teased gently. She only smiled and placed her own glass down, turning to him slowly.

"Ah Nikola, that was most definitely not your Christmas present."

He frowned slightly at this but followed her hands as they grasped for the bag she'd been previously carrying which was now pooled at her feet. She swung it up into her lap and dug around for a moment before extracting a packet. Nikola had to blink several times before he believed it was real.

"Candyfloss?" He asked, stunned. Helen giggled at the look on his face.

"I remember you telling me once that it was your favourite when you were a child. You said its taste reminded you of all the happy times of your childhood." She muttered bashfully. Nikola gazed in wonder at her before gently taking the candyfloss.

"I can't believe you remember that." He breathed, barely above a whisper. She shrugged and reached for her wine, taking a distracted sip. Nikola could not help but smile as the sugary treat melted on his tongue. He was immediately taken back to laughter and a feeling of freedom he'd long since forgotten. He had to work hard to keep his tears at bay. He must have told Helen that more than a hundred years ago, how had she remembered?

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

She couldn't look at him. "You're welcome."

Nikola took her hand suddenly and she started.

"Seriously, thank you." He breathed once again. She smiled into his eyes and nodded.

"That's not it, you know."

He cocked his head, intrigued.

"What is not?"

"That's not your Christmas present. I have one more gift for you." She said happily, once again replacing her wine and reaching into the bag. Giving him a sly smile she removed a neatly wrapped box and chucked the bag away, holding it out to him. Nikola laughed slightly and took it from her, wondering what she could possibly have got him that could top what she'd already done. He shook it gently as he felt how light it was.

"Helen?" He enquired curiously.

"Just open it."

"OK. OK." He began to carefully unwrap the present, fastidiously trying not to rip the paper.

"For God's sake Nikola." Helen scolded as he made slow progress. He did not heed her and carried on, smirking slightly. Eventually the paper came off and he slid open the lid, giving the contents a curious glance. He picked up the plastic which the gift had come in and turned it upside down. Empty.

"Uh, Helen?" He asked, looking back up at her. To his surprise she had moved closer to him and was now mere inches away.

"Yes?" She breathed heavily, her eyes flicking down to his lips and then back up to his eyes quickly.

"I don't remember ever saying anything about edible underwear, not that I'm complaining, but why have you given me an _empty_ packet of..." he stopped short, finally understanding, "Oh."

Helen smirked.

"Oh." She confirmed.

He swallowed hard before carefully replacing the lid on the box and depositing it on the table.

"Well, that's a very different story then." He felt his voice waver slightly. His eyes opened wide as he felt Helen's lips brush by his ear as she leaned forwards to whisper something.

"I'm your Christmas present, Nikola."

He gave a strangled growl before grasping the back of her head, turning his face and pressing his lips against hers. She moaned softly and gripped his suit jacket to steady herself. She fell forwards slightly but Nikola kept her lips firmly on his, his tongue darting out to taste her bottom lip. She dug her fingers into the fabric she was gripping as she denied him entrance into her mouth. He growled at this and she smirked. Pushing him away she shuffled backwards, her breathing rapid. Nikola stared at her with hungry eyes as he watched her pick up the discarded candyfloss and rip off a piece.

"Helen." His voice was rough with need which had been denied for over a century. She only gave him a dark look before placing the candyfloss on her lips. The sugar melted slightly and the pink piece of candyfloss stuck there, begging to be kissed off. Nikola stalked forwards, now that he'd had a taste of her he knew he couldn't stop.

Taking her cheek in his palm he stared into her wide eyes. They gazed back at him, cloudy with lust and a foreign emotion Nikola couldn't quite place. His eyes closed as he captured her lips gently, the sugar barrier in between them melting quickly. Nikola let out a moan at the taste of her mixed with sugary sweetness. At his guttural vocalisation Helen shoved him backwards so that his back hit the back of the couch. Moving quickly she straddled him, pinning him down onto the seat before fusing her lips with his again. Nikola ran his hands the length of her body, starting at her face before sliding them down her shoulders, skimming over the gentle curve of her waist and caressing the swell of her hips where he allowed them to rest momentarily.

He could still taste the sweetness of the candyfloss on her lips as he wound one hand into her hair and again begged her lips for entrance. This time she acquiesced and he delved into her mouth, able to taste the faint traces of the wine they'd been drinking. He allowed himself to just enjoy the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his own as they kissed, desperately trying not to need oxygen. This was futile though and Helen eventually pulled away, her breaths rapid and deep. His was gulping huge breaths of his own when he felt her take one of his hands in hers and begin to lick off the remnants of candyfloss, one finger at a time. It was all he could do to watch her and keep his mouth from hanging open.

"Helen?" He whispered breathlessly, stroking a piece of hair out of her eyes tenderly, his fingers brushing over the heated skin of her face.

"Hmmm." She answered and he shivered at the feel of her tongue sliding over the skin of his fingers, the gentle sucking action she was employing driving him to distraction.

"I'd very much like to see that last gift of yours." He nuzzled into her hair slightly, breathing in the scent that was distinctly hers. She giggled softly and released his finger from her mouth. Her skilful hands moved to the back of her dress and she dragged the zipper down, allowing the top of her dress to gape slightly. Nikola felt his heartbeat soar as he glimpsed the bra she wore, well, the lack of a bra.

He smirked at her before running his hands under the sleeves, dragging the material forwards and away from her body. She gasped as the warm air hit her bare skin and squirmed on his lap, eliciting a gasp from his mouth. Gripping the bottom of her dress firmly he pulled it up quickly, dragging it forcefully from her body and up over her head, leaving her in only a small pair of edible underwear and her killer heels. He threw the dress backwards, not caring where it landed before turning his attention to the nearly naked woman now grinding herself into him in a most provocative manner.

He moaned as she snaked her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth with her own. Nikola smiled into the kiss as he began to play with the edges of the flimsy panties she'd donned for him.

"Helen," he spoke softly, "I had always hoped, but never would have dared believe that you would be this..." He faltered as she ripped his shirt out from its neatly tucked position within his pants and began to drag her nails over the skin of his stomach and chest.

"What Nikola? This _what_?" She purred against his lips, pecking them gently.

"This. Bloody. Kinky." He snarled, forcing her hands away and grasping her waist. She squeaked in surprise as he flipped them over, both their bodies now lying prone on the couch. She smiled sweetly at him before wrapping a heeled foot around his calf, digging the point in until he let out a strangled moan.

"Oh Nikola, you have no idea." She whispered into his ear, sending a visible shiver through his entire body. He ground his jaw tightly together as he fought to control the urge to transform and ravage her pretty mouth with his. Exercising great control he placed a chaste kiss on her neck instead. Helen moaned in frustration and pressed herself up into him, making sure her bare chest scraped against his clothed one. He trailed a few more kisses down her long neck before moving lower and running his tongue over the gentle swell of her breasts.

"Tease." She scolded breathlessly and clutched a handful of his hair, dragging his mouth away and forcing it lower. He laughed against her alabaster skin and went without a fuss, his tongue finally finding what he wanted. Twirling his tongue around the intricate sugar-coated confections that made up the underwear he sucked gently, forcing some of her smooth skin into his mouth also. She moaned and writhed beneath him, her mouth hanging open slightly. He could not contain his triumphant smirk as he moved lower, his mouth wandering across sensitive skin.

Grasping the delicate sweets which held the underwear to her body he pulled hard, snapping the thin elastic and exposing her to his view.

"Nikola!" She admonished, scraping her nails across his scalp and forcing his head upwards. He grinned at her, a string of candy caught between his teeth. Her eyes were playful as glared at him. He frowned as he heard his name being called again, this time her lips never moved as she said it.

"Nikola!"

"Helen?" He asked, confused. She only grinned widely at him before pulling him forwards roughly and crushing her lips to his.

"Nikola!"

Nikola Tesla jumped with start out of the chair he was sitting in. The wire connecting him to an electronic contraption prevented his movements and his head was jerked back violently, causing him to collapse back into said chair. He was still breathing heavily and he struggled to get his bearings. He was in Helen's office but there was no roaring fire, no wine and candyfloss and definitely no naked and writhing Helen Magnus lying underneath him.

No. Instead she was fully clothed and towering over him, the anger he saw in her eyes made his heart skip a beat.

"What the hell are you doing?" She nearly screamed at him. He couldn't help the silly smile that spread itself across his face as he gazed at her, his eyes still unable to focus properly. He could still feel her tongue in his mouth and her breath on his neck. He could still taste her infused with the sticky sweetness of candyfloss and the pungent kick of wine.

"Nikola?" She was becoming shrill. When he still did not answer her she stormed over to him and ripped out a flash drive from the device. He could only grin as the faint scent of her perfume washed by him.

"This was supposed to be for Christmas Nikola!" She glared at him, holding the drive in front of his face. He cleared his throat gruffly before removing the wires connecting him to a whole host of monitors.

"Well, well, Miss Magnus, that was _very_ interesting."

She let out a frustrated growl and increased the intensity of her glare.

"I spent weeks perfecting this Nikola! And you just had to sneak into my office the day before Christmas and try it out?"

He breathed out raggedly before getting more comfortable in the chair.

"I didn't know we were doing Christmas presents this year Helen?" He breathed, his eyes straying to look her up and down. She was wearing her usual formal suit and high heels, a far cry from the sensual red dress of the virtual world, but none-the-less he could not drag his eyes away from her.

She sighed and sat down heavily onto the couch opposite him.

"It was meant to be a surprise. I couldn't source a bottle of 1811 Château d'Yquem and the Candyfloss you had once mentioned to me has not been made since 1964. So I decided the give it to you in this form. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get the look and feel of those items right?"

Nikola leaned forwards and tried to shake the last remnants of haze from his mind from being inserted into a virtual world.

"What about the underwear?"

Helen gave him a strange look.

"Underwear? What underwear?"

"The ones that you were..." He stopped suddenly at the look on her face, "You didn't write that into the coding?"

She shook her head slowly, a look of pure terror on her face.

"I got Henry to code for the my office, the weather, the fire, the wine and the candyfloss. I downloaded some of my consciousness also so that you'd have some conversation... Nikola... what happened in there?" She was afraid to ask.

Nikola just shook his head and outstretched his hand.

"Nothing, just like you said. Fire. Snow. Wine. Candyfloss. It was all very thoughtful of you Helen." He wiggled his fingers at her, motioning for her to hand over his gift. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nikola, I am not giving this to you until you tell me exactly what happened in there." She set her jaw firmly, not about to back down. Nikola rolled his eyes before lifting himself out of the chair and striding over to the couch, plonking himself a little too close to her.

"When you say you downloaded some of your consciousness, what do you mean?" He started, staring at her pointedly.

"Don't avoid the question, Nikola."

"Oh, my dear, this is the question. Helen, have you ever had any... I don't know, uh, dirty thoughts? About me?" He smirked evilly at her.

He could see her visibly flinch at his question before a deep red blush began to creep up her neck and onto her fair cheeks.

"Most certainly not. Nikola, what the hell happened?"

"I'd say you most certainly have, you see, the Helen I got in there, was," he tapped the flash drive with one finger, sliding even closer to her, "Very willing."

"Nikola!" She gasped, scooting backwards until she hit the armrest. Nikola laughed softly at her as she realised she was trapped.

"Oh Helen, you can't deny it, you can't lie to me anymore, I saw that look in your eyes in there. Don't fight it."

She looked at him with ever widening eyes as he raised a hand to her cheek, stroking softly. He'd never seen deer-in-the-headlights Helen before and he found himself liking rendering her speechless, she'd obviously never intended for those thoughts to be uploaded to the device. Helen's thoughts were racing, if even a fraction of the secret fantasies she'd harboured about him had somehow gotten into that device then he was right, she'd never be able to convince him she didn't want him. In her timeline she'd had more than two-hundred an thirty years of questionable, _private_ thoughts about this vampire. Her vampire.

"As much as I loved the virtual Helen, _Helen_," He leaned forwards, brushing his nose against hers, "She can't even begin to compete with the real thing."

Helen swallowed nervously before letting out a breath to calm herself.

"Well, what was this 'virtual Helen' doing?" She whispered and Nikola closed his eyes as he felt her breath glide across his face.

"This." He turned her face gently to the side, kissing the base of her neck gently. He could feel her pounding arteries, pumping blood furiously, through her skin.

"And this." He kissed a little higher, this time nipping gently at her pristinely white skin.

"And this." He reached her jaw, winding his free hand into her hair and holding her head tightly.

"And..." He carefully covered her lips with his for a second, before pulling away to look into her half-closed eyes. "...This." He lowered his lips to hers once more, this time probing her slightly parted lips with his tongue. She moaned softly into his mouth and clutched at his sleeves, her head spinning from his delicious taste and his soft touch.

She was breathing erratically as when he eventually pulled away.

"She seems friendly." Helen gasped out, trying to rearrange her thoughts. Nikola chuckled lightly at her.

"Ah yes she very much is, though, she has a penchant for edible underwear that she's never mentioned before. Care to explain?"

Helen felt her already hot skin warm up. God, how had _that_ gotten in there? Instead of answering she moved forwards quickly, distracting him by massaging his lips with her own and enthusiastically exploring his mouth. She felt him sag slightly under her machinations and smirked before throwing him back against the couch and climbing atop of him. His startled gaze caused a giggle to escape her.

"Oh Nikola, you see, now I know you're lying, because if I did somehow manage to upload some wicked thoughts into your Christmas present, they wouldn't be gentle and chaste kisses. I assure you." She growled into his ear. At this she felt him change form momentarily and his hands flew to clutch at her hips, his sharp nails barely missing slicing into her suit.

She smiled down at him wickedly before making to lean down, brushing her bottom lip sensually over his own. She giggled and quickly shimmied out of his grasp and onto her feet, leaving him semi-transformed and breathing heavily. She straightened her skirt and cleared her throat before making for the door.

"We're having Christmas Eve dinner if you'd like to join us," She said tightly, not looking back at the very frustrated vampire she'd left on her couch. "Oh, and Niko," she let her words hang for a moment in the air. Nikola looked to her hopefully, the use of his old nickname rare, "You might want to make yourself presentable for the children."

He glanced down at himself. Though he'd managed to shift back to human form, his pristinely tailored pants were achingly snug.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've made it to the end of this 4000-round-about word fic, I love you.<strong>

**:) Please let me know if you enjoyed it or how much you hated it :)**


End file.
